The Crystal Senshi's Mission
by LitaS
Summary: The Crystal Senshi have to save Neo Queen Serenity from a certain disease


  
The Crystal Senshi's Mission  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sailor Titanica - Mizuno Cinatit  
Sailor Deimos - Hino Jessica  
Sailor Europa - Kino Melissa  
Sailor Callisto - Kino California  
Sailor Jewel - Aino Mina  
Sailor Titania - Ten'ou Alex  
Sailor Belinda - Ten'ou Cordelia  
Sailor Ice - Keiouh Michelle  
Sailor Tritzy - Seiouh Sarah  
Sailor Rhea - Wemakiki- Omosay aka Kiki  
  
In the door of Puu's Time Warp, Sailor Earth and Sailor Puu look in a mirror of time and gasp.  
"I think it is time for them to go into a time that they are not used to," Puu said.  
Earth just looked at her, eyes big.  
  
In Crystal Tokyo's Palace, of Neo- Queen Serenity's room, Serenity lays sick in bed, ready for her death to arrive at her silent door.  
"Crystal Senshi... When I pass away, you must promise you will go on as how it is right now, in the Present. You should never act as if I were never here, and you could mope around, without helping anyone fighting the evil. My spirit will always be within all of you, to protect you all..." Neo- Queen Serenity said, gasping for air in between words.  
"Mommy, please say this isn't true... Please, you just cannot leave me here in charge, making me the Chibi Queen! I shall never resume to the fact that you are going to... to..." Sailor Chibi Moon cuts off, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls.  
Sailor Callisto clenched the diamond Neo- Queen Serenity gave her. Her Icy- Blue hair bangs cover her eyes, casting a shadow upon them. "We will not let you go, Miss... You are the star in our lives."  
Sailor Deimos tried holding back her tears, but just wouldn't work. "You guys... we might just need to leave her alone for now..."  
Sailor Chibi Moon jerked her head up to Sailor Deimos, tears flew from eyes. An angry expression was on her face. "Deimos! How could you say that? This may be our last chance to see my Mother alive!"  
"Please, Young Senshi, please. Your Queen is resting at the moment," a voice is heard behind Sailor Titanica. Everyone turns around and sees a 17 year old Senshi.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Europa got into her attacking position, but then settles down when she sees Puu. "Sailor Puu... who is this stranger?"  
Puu smiles gently, then says, "She's a Senshi that has been working with me at the Time Gate... Her name is Sailor Earth, but her true identity is Tabitha Shields."  
"Thank you, Sailor Pluto. But, we are here to send all eleven of you on a mission," Earth explained.  
"A mission?" Sailor Callisto echoed.  
"Yes... and it's very complicated, too. You have to go back into the past, when Miss Serenity was a teenager at the age 14 years. She was the leader of the First Generation of the Sailor Senshi's: Sailor Moon. Their Arch- Enemies were the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom's Head Mistress was Queen Beryl... she sent some unidentified disease into Sailor Moon's Blood Process and now, the Queen is ill from what had happened almost a thousand years ago," Earth explained. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto herself tried to get rid of that disease, but couldn't... and they failed...  
"But just because your Mothers failed doesn't mean all eleven of you can, too. All of you are more advanced than they were back then. Sailor Pluto and I just know all of you can do it."  
"That's the legend of why my Mommy's ill?" Chibi Moon said.  
"So, our mission is to destroy Queen Beryl before she sends the disease into her system?" Sailor Titania said.  
"That's exactly right," Puu said.  
"Then we must do our job!" Sailor Ice cheered.  
"U-huh!" The others agree.  
"Wait! You must cooperate with each other, or you fail this very important mission," Earth warns.  
"We wish you good luck, Crystal Senshi..." Puu starts to dissapear.  
"Good Luck to you all.." Puu and Earth's final words for them, then dissapeared.  
The eleven young Senshi's form a circle, joining hands. They concentrate hard to go back into the past to help Sailor Moon from getting the disease.  
"Moon Prism Power!" - Chibi Moon  
"Titanica's Magic!" - Titanica  
"Deimos' Fire!" - Deimos  
"Europa's Dragon Magic!" - Europa  
"Callisto's Spells!" - Callisto  
"Jewel's Famous Love Antidotes!" - Jewel  
"Titania's Planets' Powers!" - Titania  
"Cordelia's Spirits Arise!" - Belinda  
"Ice's Powers To Let Us Go!" - Ice  
"Rhea's Strength To Give Us Help!" - Rhea  
"... And Tritzy's Gathering Through Time and Space, Send Us To That Time Of That 1,000 Years Ago Place!" - Tritzy  
The Crystal Senshi's suits became silver. Their eyes were closed and started to disappear and going into the 2000's. Sailor Tritzy's Quote made all of them go through time and space, and appeared back on Earth, time of a 1,000 years ago.  
"Whoa, this is-" Belinda started.  
"WE AREN'T IN OUR SENSHI SUITS!" Ice cried. All of them looked at themselves and were back in normal clothing.  
"This is… slick," Cordelia said. That's when they noticed, at the right side of them, there were three gangsters, wanting to steal their money.  
"O-kay, chicks. Just give us your money and we will leave you alone," one of the gangsters ordered.  
"You better be thankful cause your damn lucky," another said.  
"No way in Hades we will!" Kiki got into her fighting position, and so did the others.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" California and Melissa got onto their hands, flipped off, then started Round-House kicking the three gangsters. Blood started trickling down the mouths of the gangsters, then Alex punched them in the gut.  
"That'll be a warning to ya: To not mess around with us," Alex warned.  
"Eyeheheheh.... Let's get out of here! These chicks are certainly tough!" one of them said, then ran off with the others following him.  
"Maybe they're tough enough to fight off the evil around here!" the three of them said in unison, and were gone.  
"Evil around here?" Cordelia echoed.  
"Doesn't that connect to what Sailor Pluto was talking about?" Cinatit asked.  
"There's only one way to find out..." Chibi- Usa said.  
"And what is that?" Jessica asked.  
"Go to Usagi's house."  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
Chibi- Usa brought the other 10 Senshi to Usagi's home. Just then, the door opened and it was Usagi's mother, "Why, hello, Chibi- Usa!"  
"Hello Ms. Tsukino! I'm just here to see Usagi... Do you mind if I bring my friends inside to see her?" Chibi- Usa put on her cutest smile.  
"Oh, not at all. Please come in... She's in her bedroom, claiming that she, herself, is 'studying'."  
"I bet she's just pigging out and reading comic books again!" The two of them laughed. Chibi- Usa lead the 10 Crystal Senshi to Usagi's room, and found her talking to Luna, the black Moon Guardian cat.  
"Luna! I don't know what's going on with my blood process! When I was battling the Negaverse, I got a shot into my vain," Usagi complained.  
"Usagi, then that must mean they put some serious Nega- disease into your vains," Luna argued.  
"Ehem..." Chibi- Usa interupted.  
Luna and Usagi look at the doorway and find the Crystal Senshi.  
"Cripes! Now they know I have a talking cat and I am Sailor Moon..." Usagi wailed.  
"Yes, we know you're Sailor Moon, Usagi- chan... We are the Crystal Senshi of the future you DITZ!" Chibi- Usa said, snob-style.   
"OOOOOOOUH! Why do you always pick on ME?! I'm about three years older than you right now, and you're already acting like my mother, Queen Serenity!!!" Usagi started to cry.  
"Geeze, how can this ditz be Neo- Queen Serenity; crying all the time?" Melissa whispered to California.  
"Ssh! We're not here to solve a mystery if this girl is Neo- Queen Serenity. We're here to keep her from dying in the future," Mina and Kiki warned Melissa.  
"Forget it... Moon- Mama, you have some serious poison in her blood, didn't you know that?" Chibi- Usa stepped in Usagi's room, motioning the others to come in.  
"Yes... AND WHO SAYS THAT YOU CAN COME IN??? Your friends can, but not you. You're eleven years old... they're in their teenage- time," Usagi said.  
"Can you two just mature up a little bit? Chibi- Usa knows about your poison!" Luna got her claws ready to scratch Chibi- Usa and Usagi.  
"We have to get rid of it so you can live forever in the future of Crystal Tokyo... When we left from the future down to the past, you were dying," Cinatit got out her mini computer.  
Usagi's eyes bulged. "DO YOU TAKE AFTER MIZUNO AMI, CAUSE YOU TWO HAVE A BIG RESEMBLANCE!"   
"Yes, I am the daughter of Mizuno Ami..." Cinatit's eyes narrowed, along with a sweatdrop.  
"The point is, you two, we need to cure Usagi!" Michelle finally butted in, with a vain popping out on her forehead.  
"But how?" Kiki said.  
"We need to go back in time and battle the Negaverse, once more. Then we need to stop whoever gave Usagi the disease shot," Sarah explained, as she thought.  
"Back in time? But we need Sailor Pluto!" Usagi said.  
"Ehem... (¬¬) I take after Pluto... I am her DAUGHTER... My Senshi name is Sailor Tritzy, but my real name is Seiouh Sarah, 2nd keeper of the 'Time through Space key,' if you don't mind..." Sarah explained, irritated.   
"Fine, take it all snobby!" Usagi whined.  
"Everybody should transform... Including you, Usagi. We need to go back in time," Luna ordered, finally getting into the game.  
"But don't we need Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako?" Usagi said. "They were there, too, and it can't all be the same without them."   
"If we do include them, we might leave them there. If the Time and Space bubble holds up way too much, then it might just drop a couple of us out of the bubble, or, just leave us on the Negaverse," Sarah explained.  
"Well, since Sarah explained what might happen... let's get ready, minna!" Melissa suggested.  
"Yea!" Michelle agreed.  
"Alright everybody... transform!" Tritzy ordered.  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" - Chibi- Usa  
"The Titanica's Night Summons Me!" - Cinatit  
"Fire... Heat... Come to me and transform me!"  
"Jupiter's Europa Calls My Name... It tells me who to burn and blame!" - Melissa  
"Jupiter's Callisto Calls Thy Power... Let the Stars give my Magic Shower!" - California  
"The Jewel In the Sky... Get me through this, Quick and Sly!" - Mina  
"Titania, the Moon itself, calls me to take it's Senshi's place!" - Alex  
"Belinda's Beloved Style.. Help me now to Power!" - Cordelia  
"Neptune's Icy Cold Planet, lend your powers to me..." - Michelle  
"The name of Pluto's rights... Tritzy will be there..." - Sarah  
"Saturn's Rhea summons to Magic!" - Kiki  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" - Usagi  
"Future and Past Senshi Calls The Powers!" all of them said in unison.  
One by one, each of them transformed into their Sailor Senshi suits. When they were done, Tritzy called the chant. "...And Tritzy's Gathering Through Time and Space, Send Us To That Dreadful Place Where Queen Beryl's Generals Stir!" The Senshi gathered in a bubble, and were sent to the Negaverse.  
  
"Oogh! It's so cold!!!" Sailor Moon whined.  
"Mm... I don't have a good preminition about this..." Sailor Deimos closed her eyes.  
"I know what's happening. Five Fairies are going to attack," Sailor Moon told Deimos.  
Thin-sounding giggles were heard around them. "Get ready!"  
"Water, Ice... Please, combine... to make a tornado be over with this crime!" Sailor Ice cried out. A water bubble formed in her hand, then ice covered it. Then she threw it into the air and an Ice Tornado was created, just in time for three fairies to appear.  
"What the...?" one of the fairies started.  
"AAAAAAAH!!" all three of them screamed, then disappeared.  
"Wow! You guys are so much stronger!!! Wait 'til I tell the girls!" Sailor Moon has stars in her eyes.  
"As in... Mom?" Callisto gulped.  
"Yes!" Sailor Moon answered.  
"They'll freak," Titania said.  
"Come on, minna! We have to be aware of the Negaverse," Titanica warned.  
"AAAAAH!" a scream escaped Rhea's mouth. Everybody turned around and saw Rhea in the air, being held by the left over two fairies.  
"Sailor Rhea!" everybody gasped.  
"Black Magic has been sought.. these fairies' lesson will be tought!" Rhea chanted. Black energy formed in front of Rhea's tiara, then it shooted out and hit both of the fairies, making them turned into dust. Rhea falls onto the ground, and lands on the feet perfectly.  
"You Sailor Senshis are way too strong! But beware, you cannot defeat me!" Beryl's voice was heard around them.  
"Yeah right, Beryl! If you want to test us, why don't you come down and fight!" Sailor Moon challenged.  
"Ye-ye- What are you doing, Sailor Moon???" Chibi Moon shivered.  
"Chibi Moon, I want to get rid of this disease I'm going to earn... I need to do this," Sailor Moon's eyes softened.  
"Sailor Moon, do you want us to butt in when we see her inserting the disease into you?" Belinda asked.  
"Sailor Belinda, you might want to wait for my sign so we can," Tritzy said.  
"You want to fight me, Sailor Moon? Fine, right here in the open so all of your friends can see you die!" Beryl appeared, with turqoise hair and really bad make- up on. She made an invisible wall in front of the other Senshis.  
"Wha'....??? This won't work if she puts this around us!" Callisto whined.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan..." Tritzy and Titanica said in unison.  
"What is it?" Deimos' curiousity escaped.  
"You will see..." Titanica told her.  
"Sailor Moon, you will never see this planet ever again!" Beryl bellowed.  
"That's right, because I will destroy the Negaverse..." Princess Serenity stood where Sailor Moon was.  
"Oh, so it's Princess Serenity? Well, I'll be! I guess we'll battle! I call upon all the Negaverse power, give Serenity a shot of a horrible disease that will never be cured, and she will die!" Beryl formed a black energy ball in her hands, and started to throw it towards Serenity when Tritzy and Titanica appeared, throwing black ice at the energy ball, making the disease bounce back to Beryl.  
"Neo- Queen Serenity, do what you need to do to finish off this Evil Queen!" Deimos yelled.  
"Right... Cosmic Moon Power!" The Crescent Moon Wand activated and energy flowed from it, and destroyed Beryl.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Beryl screamed, then turned into dust.  
  
Back at Serenity's bedside, the Senshis look down at Neo- Queen Serenity.  
"Mommy... Mommy... please be alright... We saved you, a thousand years earlier!" Chibi- Usa cried.  
"Our Queen... Please..." Alex shed tears.  
"We need you here... So you could guide us through the future!" California held the blanket, tight.  
"Death must have arrived at her door.." Melissa's bangs casted a shadow over her eyes, but shows a sparkling tear.  
"Don't say that, Melissa! Do not say that!" Jessica started shaking Melissa like crazy.  
All of a sudden, Neo- Queen Serenity's eyes started to open. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her pale skin went back to color. "Why are all of you crying? I am here..."  
Everybody's eyes opened and tears of joy splashed around. Everybody hugged Neo- Queen Serenity.  
"Mommy... I thought you left me!" Chibi- Usa cried.  
"I'll never leave you.. Mommy's here," Neo- Queen Serenity smiled.  
On a hill nearby the Crystal Tokyo palace, Sailor Puu and Sailor Earth stand, holding their staffs. The cries of joy echoe through the whole city of Tokyo, and the Rising Sun takes a little bit more time before the busy day for the Crystal Senshis. 


End file.
